Kronos' first born
by SON OF FEAR
Summary: All you know is about to change... Kronos has 7 kids? Zeus never saved his siblings? There is another monster hunting groupe called the Heroes of Justice? Zeus is only King because of lying and cheating? And this gods name is Perseus? follow Percy the God of loyalty as he is born, giving a kingdom, saves his siblings and then is killed by his siblings. Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**OK THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE TO THE ACTUAL STORY SO IT ISNT GONNA BE LONG, SORRY.**

 **Kronos' first born**

 _Chapter one: prologue_

 _Third person POV_

First there was nothing just the void, a endless expanse of oblivion but then out of the void came chaos. Seeking company chaos created order to help him rule the universe. Together chaos and order made Earth, their first planet which they with earth (what the planet was named after) and plants but decided it needed some one else to care for it so, upon this agreement they made the first primordial, Gaea and content with their creation they fell into a slumber waking only to make new planets or to ad advancements to the planets technology.

Before Chaos and Order left Gaea begged them for company so they created more primordials, they made eight altogether (including Gaea). their names where; Ouranos the sky, Tartarus the pit, Pontus the sea, Nyx the night, Erebus the shadows, Ananke the inevitability, and Chronus the time. Nyx and Erebus together had Aether the light, and Hemera the day. Nyx on her own had Moros the doom, Ker the destruction, Thanatos the death, Hypnos the sleep, Momus the blame, Oizys the pain, The three Moirai the fate, The Keres the decay, Nemesis the revenge, Apate the deceit, Philotes the friendship (that's right all those horrible children and yet there is still friendship in their midst), Geras the old age, Eris the discord and many, many more.

Gaea and Ouranus together had the three elder cyclopses, the three Hekatonkheiras or hundred-handed ones and finally the twelve Titans; Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis (the females) and Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Kronos, Crius, and Iapitus (the males). Ouranus who was unhappy with the Cyclopses and Hekatonkheiras threw them into Tartarus and Gaea unhappy with what Ouranus had done asked one of the Titans to kill their unloving father and take his throne as ruler of the earth. All of the Titans who feared their father turned down their mothers request except the youngest one, Kronos who was power hungry and willing to do anything to get his fathers throne.

Once Kronos had killed his father and brought his sibling to live on the mountain Othrys he descovered that his wife Rhea (he had decided to marry her) was due to have children so he was elated but then The Moirai (who now went by the name of the fates) foretold that eventually one of his children would rise up and take his throne so fearing for his power he devised a plan. When his children where born, one by one he ate them but Rhea fearing for her children took the last child her youngest one and hid him on the island of Crete to be raised by the goat Almalthia and gave Kronos a rock wrapped in cloth instead of her last child.

This child who was named Zeus freed his siblings by adding mustered seeds to his fathers drink which caused him to disgorge his children who, together fought the Titans and overthrew their father sending him and many of the other Titans to Tartarus and various other prisons around Greece. After the Olympians as they had started to call themselves had many children and lived happily ever after the end... But that is the story people want you to know, you see Kronos had had already had a child who he named Perseus after he received the prophesy from the fates and not caring that his son was going to take his throne he cared for this child and raised him to be a great new King and this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK DUE TO THE AMAZING RESPONSE I GOT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER I WORKED MY BUT OFF DURING MY WRITERS BLOCK AND GOT YOU THIS, SORRY IF IT ISNT VERY GOOD BECAUSE LIKE I SAID IM IN A WRITERS MAY WANT TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN BECAUSE I CHANGED IT A LITTLE OTHER THAT THAT READ ON.**

 **Kronos' First Born**

 _Chapter two: the real story_

 _Third Person POV_

You want to know about the true story of Perseus? Of why he is no longer King and why all of the myths make no sense? The story starts the same but it changes shortly after the marriage of Kronos and Rhea.

 _Kronos POV_

I was outside my wife's room waiting whilst she was having her first child. Suddenly her voice echoed through the hall I was sitting in "Kronos darling the first one has arrived and its a boy, come see him!" I jumped out of my chair and int her room to see her holding up a baby boy with completely golden eyes (just like mine except mine aren't completely golden) and a little tuft of Raven black hair (sadly not like mine) "Are we to name him Perseus like we agreed my love?" She asked. "Of course and when the girl is born we will name her Leda." I said smiling "Perseus and Leda" (you might know that Perseus means destroyer and I named the girl Leda because it means creator) "Your not going to harm them are you?" Rhea asked worriedly "Of course not darling" I replied "I know that they will take my throne one day but I don't mind, I love them to much to care. That and been the King is really hard." Suddenly the door was knocked of its hinges and a Titan rushed in creating a crack in the ground behind my wife which, the second it appeared I knew lead to Tartarus. He rushed forward pushing Rhea into the crack who screamed the whole way.

I turned to the Titan who was revealed to be Astraeus the husband of Eos. "There my lord" he said "I have killed the two brats who will take your throne and saved your power for you, I would gladly accept gifts for my great deed." I was shocked that he would try and hurt my children. "How dare you push my wife into Tartarus!" I shouted "I'm sorry my lord but it was necessary to kill your child and protect your rule." "I don't care about my rule, in fact My children weren't even going to take my throne." I said "Wh-what my lord, how could you have stopped them when the fates said they would?" "The fates said that my children would have the throne not that they would take it so I was going to hand my throne to my son Perseus and I still can because I was lucky enough that you came in late and my son had already been born." It was then that he noticed Perseus laying in my arms "Brothers!" I shouted and instantly Koios the Titan of the north, Krios the Titan of the south, Hyperion the Titan of the east and Iapetus the Titan of the west teleported int the room with their weapons ready. "Seize the traitor Astraeus!" I commanded "what has my grandchild done my King?" Hyperion asked "yes" Iapetus said "what has my son in law done to deserve your wrath?" "He" I said pointing to Astraeus "has stolen one of your spells and sent my wife and daughter down into Tartarus which has caused my daughter Leda to fade!" and so grudgingly my brothers grabbed Astraeus and took him to Iapetus' underworld prison. Then I mounted a search party to head into Tartarus to find my wife.

 _Rhea POV_

As I fell into Tartarus I started having my next child and can I tell you it couldn't have happened at a worse time. Once she had arrived I stared into her strange completely white eyes. But then she started to flicker and then eventually faded completely. You see when an immortal being is sent into Tartarus it takes a great sum of energy to pass the barrier to stop them from teleporting out and sadly my new daughter Leda didn't have enough energy to pass which caused her to fade. When I finally landed I did nothing but cry my eyes out over Leda. After a three days I was finally located by my brothers and sisters who had set out to find me and when we arrived at Othrys I found Kronos sitting at the gate with blood-shot eyes and sitting next to him was a little boy not even two with black hair and some how equally blood-shot golden eyes who I assumed to be Perseus (the blood shot part happens in the white of your eyes and Perseus has no white in his). The instant I saw them I rushed through the gates and into to my loving husbands arms. "I am so sorry I couldn't come and search for you my self my dear but i had to stay home and make sure little Perseus here was safe." he said "don't worry" I replied "I am glad you stayed to protect our son, who knows what might have happened to him. erm… could i maybe hold him please?" He nodded and passed Perseus over to me but not before I noticed a sad look in his eyes and knew what he was going to say before he even said it "I am a horrible father aren't I?" or maybe I didn't oh well as the titaness of comfort (and as his wife) it is my job to help him. "Don't worry honey if you where a horrible father then it would have been you who pushed me into Tartarus" "thank you I guess" he replied "The titan who pushed you was Astraeus and I had I'm imprisoned until your return so you could decide what we would do with him." he said cheering up a little, been the titan of justice does that to people. I looked to Perseus and smiled at his little sleeping form. "He must have fallen asleep." Kronos said

 _Kronos POV_

"It would seem so." my wife replied "Soooo…" I said "what are we going to do with Astraeus?" "It depends on why he did what he did" she reminded me as though I wasn't the titan of justice and hadn't known that already. "He did it to kill our children so they wouldn't get the throne." "Well then" she replied "he quite obviously had good intentions and so we shouldn't punish him should we?" I wasn't shocked at all with her reply. "All right we will release him, that is why every one likes us in charge isn't it?" "Yes it is dear" she said smiling.

 **I KNOW ITS A BIT BORING AND IM SORY ABOUT THAT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED MY NAME FOR PERCYS SISTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GODS I AM SO SO SORRY I TOOK AGES TO WRITE THIS BUT FOR YOUR WAIT I WROTE 1,700 WORDS INSTEAD OF THE NORMAL 1,000-1,300.**

Kronos' First Born

Chapter three: whose Leda?

Perseus' POV

Time skip: one week (Percy is 4 almost 5)

~Dream~

I was sitting at the bottom of a huge cliff with two people, first was my mother who was panting and wheezing (no idea why) and second was a baby girl who was flickering. Suddenly she started ageing until she was an adult which is about 2 mortal months and 20 immortal years. 'That's when Titans receive their domains!' I thought "Perseus" she said in a silky smooth tone "This dream is a message informing you that I will give you as many of my domains as Chaos and Order allow. I will give to you on top of your birth domains my domains over; Emotions, Children and Betrayal. Of course you will not understand what I have told you but that doesn't matter." "Who awe you?" I asked "And why would you give me some of youw domains" (Percy says w for r but doesn't think like that) "To answer the first question I am Leda, the titaness of Compassion, Emotions, Children, Betrayal and Creation and sadly I cannot answer your first question but don't worry you will find out soon enough."

~End Dream~

Rhea POV

-Mean while in the infirmary-

That's the last one Kronos dear I said smiling but suddenly there was a bright flash of gold and standing before us where the three fates. "Kronos" said the first sister, "we have come here" said the second sister, "to give a warning" said the third and final sister and then all to get her they said "your new children will hate you, they will scorn you and spread lies about you. They will take the throne that is right fully your son by lying and cheating. They will be forced to do the bidding of one of your sons and your name and reputation will by tarnished by their hatred for you." I gasped at this and Kronos angered that they would take his sons throne and ruin his own good name started seeing red. Before you could say 'in the name of Chaos why?' He picked up the oldest son whom we had named Hades and swallowed him whole. Hades was quickly followed by Poseidon our second oldest son and then Zeus our youngest son. The fates who had not left growled at this but calmed down before telling us that what Kronos had done would not change his fate.

Perseus POV

The next morning the instant I was awake I ran towards my parents room to see my new siblings and ask about the girl from my dream. When I arrived I saw my grandmother Gaea siting on the couch with my mother and father talking in hushed tones about something that I couldn't catch. "Percy!" (Perseus' nickname created when he couldn't pronounce his name while he was younger) My grandmother cried the second she saw me. "My little boy how have you been?" "Fine grandmother" I replied extremely exited "I have come to see my siblings, have you seen them?" "Yes dear, their all girls and their names are Hestia, Demeter and Hera." She answered "YAY!" I screamed running over to my parents bed where I found three little baby girls wrapped in pieces of cloth sleeping. Just then I remembered my dream so I decided to ask my mother about it. "Mommy, why where you in that wed woom?" I asked "And who is Leda?" Father paled and mother gasped while grandmother developed a questioning look. "What is he talking about?" grandmother asked "Well mother" father began "When Percy was born he originally had a little sister who faded when she was pushed into Tartarus with Rhea by Astraeus." 'So that's why I didn't meet mother until I was a year old!' I thought. "Oh" was all that grandmother said, I know pretty intelligent hey? (Note the sarcasm) "In my dweam Leda said something about giving me some of hew domains" I said "although I have no idea what that means." Father grinned at this for some reason and grandmother seemed especially proud.

Kronos' POV

When Percy said that Leda had given him some of her domains I was so proud I thought I would explode! If he had her powers as well as his own then he would be much more powerful then us Titans and even more powerful than his oldest sister Hestia who could probably defeat me single handedly. Sadly Hestia's younger sibling Demeter would need help and the youngest sister Hera would have no hope.

Time skip: 1 weeks and 3 days(Percy is 7 and a half)

I watched as Percy practiced with different weapons. His favourites seemed to be the more long range weapons like spears, bōs, guns (the spear), halberds and makhilas all of which he excelled at. He also was very efficient with swords and would no doubt be an excellent warrior. Even though Percy wasn't meant to be trained until he received his domains and my wife didn't like him doing such violent things (Rhea didn't like killing Ouranus and she was like peace loving Hestia in the myths) so we compromised. Percy who wanted to train allot would be allowed to for 3 years until he was 10 and then would not train till he was 20. There was a lot of grumbling but eventually he agreed and already after only half a year he has shown so much potential.

Percy POV

I looked up to see my dad watching from above when suddenly my sword was knocked out of my hands and a flaming sword was placed at my neck. "Do you yield nephew?" My opponent Hyperion asked. I sighed frustrated that I let my self get distracted "Yes uncle, I yield" I replied "Again?" He asked. Of course I said yes, who would I be if I didn't? This time I made sure I didn't look at my father. "Ready?" Hyperion asked, I nodded and in an instant he was on me, swinging his estoc with ease. I quickly readied my halberd, lowering the point and pushing out the shaft. When Hyperion swung at me he must have for gotten never to swing at your opponents shoulder if they're wielding a halberd so when his sword got close I brought my shaft up to block the strike and then swung the blade at his exposed chest. But when I was doing so he used his free arm to push aside the blade and then brought his sword back up with it pointed at my neck. "Do you yield again?" He questioned and I nodded as much as I could with his blade at my neck. "Never, I repeat NEVER underestimate your opponent." He said with a commanding tone "because if you do you might end up dying." I nodded to show that I under stood. After that I left to go look after my little sisters.

When I arrived to play with my sisters the first thing my mother said was: "Are you ok? You haven't hurt your self have you?" Of course this was what my mother always said as she didn't really approve of my fighting. "I'm ok mother" I said "I'v come to play with my sisters." she smiled before leaving to have some 'quality time' with father. I looked down at my sisters who where now 4 years old. "Pewcy!" Hestia screamed "Hello Hestia" I said smiling as I leaned down to pick her up. Demeter came up and started grabbing my robes trying to get my attention. "Look what I made Pewcy." Demeter said holing up a clay object that looked like I chest without a lid. "What is it?" I asked completely stumped at what she had made. "It's a plant pot!" She replied indigently. "You use it for planting things in side a house." "And why would you need to have a plant in the house?" "Because I like plants but mothew said I couldn't have a plant in the house because it wouldn't gwow without diwt so I made this." She said proudly. I looked over to Hera but she just crossed her arms and stared at the wall. "You still don't like me Hera?" I asked she showed no signs of hearing me so I continued playing with Hestia and Demeter.

Time skip: 1 week and 1 month(Percy is 20 and his sisters are 17)

I woke to a bright light shining through the window "Tone it down Helios I'm trying to sleep!" I shouted when suddenly Helios appeared in my room. "Have you forgotten what to day is?" He asked "Of course I haven't" I replied "today is... Um what is to day?" Helios sighed before saying "To day is the day you get your domains and start...Err...continue your weapons and powers training." He said whilst smirking. "Crap!" I shouted as I quickly rushed out of bed and flashed to the throne room where everyone was waiting.

"Percy!" Father said smiling "Your in your 11 year old form again?" He questioned "Yes father" I replied "You know that this is my favourite form." "What ever" he said "Where all here and where just waiting for the fates to arrive and tell us your domains." As if the fates where listing in on our conversation (and they probably where) the fates appeared in a flash of golden light slightly lighter and brighter than my fathers. "Perseus" they said in union "Today is the day you receive your domains so without further ado, come forth Perseus and kneel down on one knee." I did as they asked excited to get my powers. The fates placed their hands on me. Number one placed hers on my left shoulder, number two placed hers on my head and number three placed hers on my right shoulder. "Perseus we the fates pronounce you Lord Perseus, GOD of Time, Children, Heroes, Loyalty and destruction!" All the Titans gasped while father muttered something about being a god not a Titan but then the fates continued "And the domains that you received from your deceased sister are: Emotion, Eclipses and Betrayal which have come from her 5 domains over: Compassion, Emotion, Eclipses, Betrayal and Creation!"

Kronos POV

I'm so glad Percy got so many domains even if he was pronounced a god and not a Titan. "And the domains that you received from your deceased sister are: Emotion, Eclipses and Betrayal which have come from her 5 domains over: Compassion, Emotion, Eclipses, Betrayal and Creation!" 'Wait what? I thought that this five where including Leda's domains!' I thought the fates flashed away and Percy fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Kronos' first born

Chapter four: It's time to start...err...continue your training

Percy POV

Waking up this time was much more natural and I was glad Helios had at least enough heart to let me sleep in. "That's fine buddy." Helios said as he flashed in "How long was I out?" I questioned "One mortal hour which is amazing seeing as it took me two and a half and we all know how awesome I am." He said smirking "Where's father and mother?" I groaned "In their room talking to Gaea." He replied "Okay." I said as I groggily got out of the bed and headed to my parents bedroom.

Inside I saw my grandmother and my parents talking and managed to catch a few phrases before they saw me and no, I'm not an eavesdropper I just heard it by accident, sort of. "... _god_ mean?" I heard in a voice belonging to my mother "It probably..." was said by my grandmother and finally "...powerful domains." My father said in a wispy voice like he was in a trance. That's all I heard before my mother saw me and exclaimed in a loud voice "Percy! I'm so glad your awake, and in record time to!" My father and grandmother turned to face me when they heard my mother shout. "Hey son, it's time to start...err... continue your training and now you can have another go at sparing with me." My father said grinning like a mad man, quite obviously out of his previous trancelike state. "Sure thing father." I said smiling remembering the last time me and my father spared.

 _~flash back~_

 _"Are you ready?" My father questioned. I didn't even manage to move my head down one daktylos (Ancient Greek measurement which is about two centimetres long) before my father was swinging his scythe at my shoulder. I jumped back just in time but caught a small wound on my arm. I growled thinking about one of my most important morals; if you can defeat an opponent with out using a bladed weapon whilst your enemy has one then you are one of the most skilled fighters to live and if you can complete the requirement above but not win with a bladed weapon against a bladed weapon then you where just lucky. I chuckled and let my guard down just long enough for my father to tug the out of my hands and point his scythe at my neck "Do you yield son?" He asked and I raised my head up and then back down so I could nod without slicing my throat._

 _~end flash back~_

"Hey son." My father said waving his hand in front of my face "Has Morpheus claimed you early again?" He asked grinning. I smiled, you see Morpheus has started experimenting on the mortals and come up with a way to increase his power which he calls day dreaming. Basically he puts people in a dream when they're wide awake so that he don't have to wait for night to arrive before he can mess with people's dreams. Lately he's started doing to the Titans too which is really annoying. "No father I was just remembering the last time we sparred." I replied making sure I didn't do it again. "Alright then meet me in the training room at noon and this time pick a better weapon than that stupid Makhila." "Don't worry father I'll bring him the halberd this time just like my last spar with Hyperion."

Time skip to noon

"Ready?" my father asked as I got my self into a defensive position position with my Bō in front of me and the right side slightly raised. "Yes." I said not making the same mistake as last time. In an instant my father was on me swinging his scythe fluently and I was glad I said yes instead of nodding because otherwise I would have spent the rest of the day healing. I brought my Bō up and knocked the blade away from my shoulder and then started on offence. I smashed the shaft of my Bō down on his arm before striking forward and hitting his chest so fast that by the time his scythe was up I was already stepping back and going on defensive again. "Good job" my father commented "but remember how we're using powers?" He asked with a sly smile. 'Oh shit' was all I could think before my father started slowing time and loathing up so as to get a better angle when he attacked. Suddenly a wall of blue fire burst out of my body and smashed into my father and some how heating up his scythe and slightly melting it whilst not hurting my father or burning his chiton. The other weird thing was that the fire should have been super slow bat instead it moved twice as fast as it should have.

Kronos POV

when I told percy that we could use our powers I instantly used my power over the heavens and floated up a pous of the ground (unit of measurement about a foot long) then I slowed time around my son. Then time seemed to turn back to normal and a wall of blue fire came out of him and sped towards me far to quickly than it should have. Luckily the fire only affected my scythe and not my body. "What was that?" I asked Percy "I'm not sure" he replied "but when I did it I felt a bit of a connection to Helios and Selene when I did it." Just then the fates flashed in looking very, VERY angry.

"Perseus, son of Kronos and Rhea how in the name of chaos did you do that?" They shouted in sync "I um I err I think I... I'm not sure" Percy replied fumbling over his words. "You" the fates said pointing at Percy "Where not meant to be able to use your powers for a while immortal year!" They said clearly pissed "and even if you did it wasn't meant to happen till he" they continued whilst gesturing to me "Trained you for at least a month and yet you did it with NO TRAING, NO IDEA WHAT POWERS YOU HAD AND NO... Umm, what else?" Clotho asked looking at her sisters "I'm not sure but we need to add one more point for effect." Atropos said forgetting that they where's posed to be telling off Perseus for discovering his powers so soon "Just forget that happened okay?" Lachesis asked looking towards us "We have our reputation to uphold you know." "Sure thing." I said and gestured for them to continue. "Oh yes!" They said "Perseus you where not supposed to discover your powers over...


	5. Important

**_FROM NOW ON I WILL BE DOING MY WORK ON WATTPAD SO IF YOU WANT TO READ MY STORYS THAN LOOK THERE, I WILL BE UNDER THE NAME_** SonOfFear _ **AND WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING HERE.**_


End file.
